


Welcome to the World, Baby Benson

by alexlovesolivia, WistfulGhostWriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlovesolivia/pseuds/alexlovesolivia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: After suffering a devastating loss, Alex and Olivia get a second chance at becoming a family of three.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Nearly a year had passed since Alex’s miscarriage, but the memory of it was still so vivid for her. She took a week off of work and, in that time, she refused to get out of bed except to shower and occasionally cuddle with Olivia on the couch. While on the couch, they’d watch a movie, but Alex couldn’t focus on the plot, so Olivia would tell her stories about the memories they’ve made together to get her to smile and focus on the good times they’ve had, but all she was able to do was feign a smile. She hadn’t been that far along－around six weeks－but those six weeks were the happiest she had ever been. She and Olivia had started picking out names, although they didn’t know if they were having a boy or a girl. A total of two years of research, planning, and then eventually fertility treatments had gone into her first pregnancy only for it to end in heartbreak. 

Alex felt as if she had failed herself and failed their baby, but most importantly she felt as if she had failed Olivia. Alex knew her wife was at a loss for words when she first found out and that she didn’t want to tell Alex that miscarriage wasn’t uncommon out of fear of making Alex feel as if she was dismissing what she was going through. Instead, Olivia was attentive－incredibly attentive－and Alex found so much comfort in being wrapped in Olivia’s strong arms. If her wife could get her through that dark time in her life, she could get her through anything, even their second attempt at bringing Baby Benson into the world.

Unlike their previous attempt, this time they did the insemination at home in their bed, despite the fact that it led to the occasional joke from Olivia about how she was going to ‘knock her up,’ but for every time she joked about it, there were twice as many times that she held her close and reassured her that, whether or not this worked, she would always love and cherish her.

In Olivia, she had found her soulmate and her best friend, and there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Olivia would stick by her side no matter what, but it was because of her love for Olivia that she wanted their twosome to become a family of three. There was so much love between the two of them and Alex knew there’d be so much love to give their little one.

Alex’s cycle was never irregular. She could time it to the point where she knew exactly what days she shouldn’t wear light-colored clothing and, for her period to be two days late, she knew it could only mean one thing－this October they’d be holding Baby Benson.

It would have been impossible to hide a pregnancy test from Olivia in their tiny apartment, so Alex decided to take the test at her best friend Serena’s apartment. Before they had even done the insemination, Alex purchased a home pregnancy test and left it at Serena’s place. She also jumped the gun and made a gift to give Olivia as part of her pregnancy reveal. Inside the gift box was a newborn-sized blue and black crocheted cap and a toy badge. Once she knew what month she’d be giving birth to their baby, she had planned on including a little announcement that read ‘ _ Every hero needs backup. Your new partner is arriving October 2019’  _ Alex was aware of how saccharine that sounded, but they only planned on having one child and she wanted to take advantage of every opportunity she got to be a Pinterest mom.

When she arrived at Abbie and Serena’s apartment, she was greeted with a hug from her best friend and a sloppy kiss on the cheek from Abbie and Serena’s eighteen-month-old daughter, Chloe. Chloe Carmichael was a miniature version of Serena as was evident by her blonde hair and big blue eyes. When Serena handed Chloe to her, Alex’s heart melted when Chloe rested her head on her shoulder. She smelled like Aveeno baby wash and baby shampoo and, although Chloe was now at the age where she got her hands on everything she could possibly find, Alex couldn’t wait to experience the kind of life and Abbie and Serena had. Most importantly, she couldn’t wait to see her wife using tools and different gadgets to baby proof their apartment. She knew Olivia would go overboard and it’d probably take ten minutes just to open a cabinet, but the thought of Olivia baby proofing their apartment and excitedly showing her everything she was working on while Alex sat on the couch with their baby in her arms was so overwhelming for Alex that she had to try not to cry in front of Serena.

“Are you ready?” Serena asked, bringing Alex back to reality.

Alex kissed Chloe’s cheek, which elicited a giggle from the little girl. “Ready for Liv and me to have a little one like her? Yes. Ready to have my heart broken? I can’t even fathom going through that again.”

Serena escorted her to the kitchen where she had herbal tea waiting for them in the personalized teapot that Alex had bought her for her last birthday. All of their heavy conversations had taken place while drinking wine or tea, but with Alex there to take a pregnancy test, Serena knew it had to be the latter.

“Your doctor said you’re healthy and there’s no reason why you can’t get pregnant again,” Serena reminded her as she poured tea into both of their cups. “Even if this test is negative, you and Olivia can try again next time you’re ovulating and based on what you told me about the toy Olivia used to possibly conceive this baby, I know you wouldn’t mind trying again if it came down to that.”

“Serena!” Alex blushed. Although Chloe wasn’t old enough to understand what her mom said, Alex’s first instinct was to hold Chloe close and cover one of her ears. “Not in front of the baby.”

“Alex, she doesn’t understand innuendo.” Serena got up from her chair and went over to Alex so she could grab her daughter. “Come on, Chloe. Let’s put you in your playpen so mommy can find out if Auntie Alex is currently making your future best friend.”

Alex gingerly sipped her tea as she watched Serena’s interactions with her little girl. She had known Serena since law school and, although she had always been kind and compassionate, Chloe brought out the nurturing side of her that she never knew she had. ‘Having her made me a better version of myself’ Serena once told Alex. 

With her little girl securely in her playpen, Serena joined Alex at the kitchen table. “What are you doing?” she asked. “I expected that mug to be empty. You have to pee on a stick, Alex. Your bladder needs to be full and ready to go.”

The two of them made small talk for a few minutes, knowing that Alex was just trying to delay the test as long as she could. Ignorance was bliss as far as Alex was concerned and she was still filled with hope that she was pregnant with their baby-to-be. A negative test would crush that for her, but once she felt the tea Serena served her and the water she had before leaving home take their effect on her bladder, she knew she couldn’t delay it any longer.

She knew the two minutes between the time she took the test and the time she got her results would be the longest of her life, so she asked Serena to wait in the bathroom with her. Once she finished taking the test she covered the tip with the plastic cap and placed it on the bathroom countertop. She took a deep breath and exhaled before opening the door for Serena to come in. 

It had been years since she had cried in front of anyone that wasn’t her wife, but while waiting for her results, Alex couldn’t hold her tears in any longer.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Serena said as she held her. “No matter what the results are, you’re still Mrs. Alexandra Benson. You’re still going to be surrounded by so much love in your life and you have a wife that practically worships you. That’s not going to change. This isn’t your last chance either, Lex. You’re only thirty-four. There’s still time.”

It was the first time she had heard the words ‘you’re only 34’ in reference to her biological clock. Her mother had made her feel as if time was running out. The perky 25-year-old stay at home moms in Lululemon leggings and jogging strollers she saw in Central Park  _ especially _ made her feel as if time was running out, but when Serena told her she was still young, she believed her. No matter what, there was still time and she’d always have her friends, family, and her Liv.

When the alarm went off on her phone, letting her know that two minutes had passed, Alex kept her eyes shut as she stood in front of the countertop, too nervous to look at the results. She tried to mentally prepare herself for whatever outcome awaited her. Instead of looking at the test when she opened her eyes, she looked at the wallpaper on her phone－a picture of her wife on their wedding day. Regardless of how much her mom had always wanted to see her daughter get married in a beautiful white dress, Olivia was adamant about wearing something that made her feel like her true self. “It’s my wedding day, too,” she told her mom and after weeks of back and forth between the two of them, Serena Benson surprised her daughter by taking her to a tailor so she could get pants and a vest custom made for her. Olivia was in black pants with white pinstripes and a matching vest. She had also opted for a white three quarter-sleeved button-up shirt and a red tie. Alex didn’t know whether she should call her beautiful or handsome. All she did know is when she saw Olivia at the altar with her newly cropped hair, her heart skipped a beat. All eyes were on Alex as she walked down the aisle in a designer wedding dress that her parents paid for, but while everyone was looking at  _ her _ , she was focused solely on Olivia. She was Alexandra Cabot, holding on to her dad’s arm in the final moments that she’d have his name before he gave her to Olivia and she’d become Olivia’s wife and Mrs. Alexandra Benson.

A notification appeared on her phone, bringing Alex back to the present. It was a text message from Olivia, telling her that she loved her. “ _ I love you, too _ .” Alex responded. 

_ Please let Baby Benson be growing inside of me right now _ , she thought as she finally worked up the nerve to look at the pregnancy test. On the indicator was a pink plus sign staring back at her and Alex couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.

“I’m pregnant,” she told Serena, still unable to stop the tears. “I’m going to have a baby－Liv and I are going to be mommies.”

* * *

It was 7 p.m. when Alex arrived at their apartment and she was surprised to see her wife on the couch, scrolling through her phone.

“I thought you were going out for drinks with Elliot,” Alex remarked.

“I could either sit at a bar and look at him or I could sit at our kitchen table and look at you,” Olivia responded. She got up from the couch so she could properly greet her wife. “It’s family night at the Stabler house so he had to get home. Besides, I’d much rather look at my beautiful wife.”

When Olivia hugged her, Alex felt the softness and familiarity of Olivia’s old New York Mets hoodie. She had bought it in 2015 when the Mets won the pennant. They weren’t able to attend that game, but they watched it from the couch in the very first apartment that they had lived in together when they got engaged. Olivia was freshly showered and Alex took in the scent of Dove Men’s body wash and the Dior Sauvage cologne that she had bought Olivia during a Sephora shopping trip.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Alex asked her wife in between kisses. “I would have come home earlier.”

“I figured you wanted some time with your best friend. You staying out gave me plenty of time to make you dinner.” Olivia grabbed Alex’s hand and led her to the kitchen. “There’s chicken piccata and I chilled that bottle of Pinot Grigio that we were supposed to drink on New Year’s Eve.”

When Olivia was standing in front of the stove re-heating their dinner, Alex wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist from behind. “You mean the bottle of wine that we decided not to drink because we were in a sex-fueled haze that night and couldn’t get out of bed?”

“That’d be the one.”

“This looks delicious,” Alex commented, feeling grateful that at least one of them in this marriage knew how to cook.

Olivia turned around to kiss her. “Like you.” One kiss turned into another and then another until Olivia slowly pulled away. “I better stop before this leads to something else and I pull an Alex.”

“Pull an Alex?” she asked with a confused look on her face.

“You know...pull an Alex as in burn our dinner and set the smoke alarms off in the apartment.”

“That happened  _ once, _ Olivia.”

“Once was enough,” Olivia teased. “Sit down and I’ll serve you.”

“Thanks,” Alex responded. She pulled out her phone and started to close out of the baby-planning apps that she had already downloaded. “Babe, I think I’ll pass on the wine tonight.”

“Alexandra Benson is  _ not  _ drinking wine tonight?” Olivia feigned a shocked expression on her face. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” Alex smiled at her. “Remember my New Year’s resolution to get healthier, which means no drinking unless it’s a special occasion?” She had made no such resolution. It was the first time she had ever lied to Olivia and she had a feeling her detective wife wasn’t going to accept that answer so easily.

Olivia set their plates down on the table and poured a glass of wine for herself and some iced tea for Alex. “There’s something else I wanted to ask you.” Olivia looked down at her plate and pushed her food around with her fork, which made Alex nervous about what questions were to come. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“You’re out of tampons,” Olivia began. “You ran out last month on the very last day of your period and you used a couple of mine, but you still haven’t bought any of yours or used any of mine. Also, we had sex last night and showered together this morning so I know you’re not on your period. Your cycle is like clockwork, Alex, and now you’re not drinking anything?”

Alex put a forkful of her dinner in her mouth, hoping the time she spent chewing would allow her to come up with something to tell Olivia. “I’ve been jogging more and changes in exercise routines can throw off your cycle, so can stress.”

Olivia reached across the table to hold her hand. Alex could see the love in her wife’s eyes and, as happy as she was about Baby Benson growing inside of her, she wished more than anything that she could share her happiness with her wife.

“Alex?”

“Yes, Liv?”

“With everything that you－that we both－went through, I’m not going to pry anymore. If you’re pregnant, I know you’ll tell me when the time is right for you.”

As soon as her wife started eating again and she was certain that she wasn’t looking at her, Alex started to smile.  _ The downside of marrying a detective. I can never hide anything from her. _

When they were in bed that night, Olivia fell asleep with her hand on Alex’s lower abdomen as if she knew their baby was already there. Alex placed her hand on top of her wife’s and it filled her with happiness to think that Olivia would be in this position with her every night for the next nine months.  _ Both of your mommies love you already, Baby Benson, and we can’t wait to meet you. _


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of violent gagging. Throwing the sheets off, she rolled out of bed and quickly made her way into the en-suite, clicking her tongue in sympathy when she saw her wife hunched over and heaving hard. She walked over to stand behind Alex, pulling her hair away from her face gently as she rubbed steady circles on her wife’s trembling back. “Hey baby, I’ve got you,” she murmured, frowning in sympathy when Alex simply groaned and heaved again. 

Once they were both sure Alex’s stomach was completely empty, Olivia flushed and helped Alex lower herself onto the lip of the tub. She walked the short distance to the sink, wetting a rag with cool water. She knew what her wife’s seemingly sudden ailment meant, especially combined with the other little clues Alex had been playing off as coincidence. But she promised she wouldn’t pry, and she would keep her word. 

“Here baby, this’ll help a little,” Olivia said softly, pressing the cool rag to Alex’s forehead, cheeks and then her neck. “You think dinner got to you? I know I’m not Ramsey, but I haven’t killed anyone yet.” She smiled when her joke succeeded in making her wife smile. 

“I don’t think it was dinner,” Alex replied, her voice slightly hoarse. “Might’ve been the Thai I ate for lunch yesterday.” Olivia nodded, playing along, walking back to the sink to fill the cup they kept there with some mouthwash and holding it out to Alex. Her wife smiled gratefully, albeit weakly, and swished, standing on shaky legs to walk over to the sink and spit. 

Olivia stood close, hoping to offer both her physical and emotional support with her proximity. “Are you feeling a little better?” she asked, brushing Alex’s hair out of her face and offering what she hoped was a comforting smile. Alex nodded, and Olivia felt her chest fill with warmth when the blonde leaned happily into her touch. 

“A little bit, but I think I’m going to go see the doctor,” Alex replied with a small sigh, stepping forward to rest her forehead on Olivia’s bare shoulder. Olivia immediately wrapped her arms around her, squeezing gently as they rocked a little. “Do you want me to come with you?” She felt Alex shake her head against her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the blondie's temple. “I’m only on call today so let me know if you change your mind.”

“I will,” Alex replied. “But I think I’ll be ok. I just wanna make sure it’s not a bug or something. Can’t have New York’s Finest getting sick because of me.”

Olivia let out an amused little huff and shook her head. “ _One_ of New York’s Finest, baby,” she corrected playfully. 

“That, is a matter of opinion Detective,” Alex retorted just as playfully, pressing a kiss to Olivia’s shoulder and then her cheek before pulling back slightly to smile at her. Olivia noted happily that her wife’s porcelain skin had returned to its normal shade as opposed to the almost sickly pallor it had carried moments before. 

“You’re biased Counselor,” Olivia said, pressing a kiss to the tip of Alex’s nose. “You think you could keep some toast down?” she asked, smiling slightly at Alex’s almost pained expression. “I know it’s the last thing you want right now but you’ve gotta eat something, and I’ll make you some tea. It’ll help soothe your stomach.”

Alex sighed and nodded. “Alright, sounds good. Meanwhile, I’m going to call in and check if my doctor can see me today.” 

Olivia nodded, pressing one last kiss to Alex’s forehead before making her way to the kitchen, forcing herself to give her wife the privacy she needed to make her phone call to whom Olivia was certain would be her OBGYN. She busied herself with making her own coffee first, taking a sip before starting on Alex’s tea and toast, her mind racing as she picked up on the soft murmur of Alex’s voice floating from their bedroom. Ignoring her initial instinct to listen in, she allowed herself to delve headfirst into the thoughts flashing through her mind. 

She didn’t want to get ahead of herself, she knew what could come from that, but the thought that Alex, that her wife, could currently be carrying their future child was… 

It was magical. 

It excited and terrified her and she let the emotions carry her imagination to scenes of cribs, cuddles and strolls in the park. Of sharing all of their baby’s firsts, of loving their child with absolutely everything she had, everything she was and making sure they knew it. Making sure they were happy, and healthy and safe and wanted for nothing. 

As she spread a light layer of butter on the piece of toast in her hand, she looked around the kitchen and into the living room, already taking inventory of what needed to be baby-proofed, of what they would possibly need to get rid of completely when the baby started to wander and explore, and of possibly buying a gate to block the entry into the kitchen. 

The screeching of the tea kettle pulled her from her musings and she swiftly turned off the heat, searching the cabinets for Alex’s favorite herbal tea, reading the ingredients carefully before deciding it would be alright and placing the teabag in the porcelain mug she had set on the counter for Alex next to her toast. She poured the water as Alex walked into the kitchen, noting that her wife had changed out of her pajamas and into dark jeans and a sky blue, cable-knit sweater that made her eyes sparkle.

Olivia couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. 

Her wife was _glowing_ and it was beautiful.

“Thank you for breakfast baby,” Alex said with a soft smile and Olivia nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to Alex’s forehead. “I take it the doctor is able to see you today?” she asked, picking up her abandoned coffee mug and grimacing slightly as she took a drink of the now cold beverage. 

Alex nodded, nibbling at her toast almost hesitantly. “She told me to come in as soon as I could actually.” Olivia watched with slight satisfaction as Alex took a larger bite of her breakfast, apparently deciding that her stomach wouldn’t rebel against her because of it. “I could drive you if you want,” Olivia offered casually, abandoning her cold coffee and opting to make a fresh batch. 

“I’ll be ok,” Alex replied after swallowing, bringing her tea to her lips and letting out a content little hum that made Olivia smile. “It’s just a check up. I’m sure I won’t even be in there an hour.” 

Olivia nodded, still playing along, though she knew that this appointment could take up a good part of the morning. She found herself hoping that the lowlifes of New York decided to behave themselves today so that she could be home when Alex came back. 

“-and then we can go to your birthday dinner.” 

Olivia was snapped out of her thoughts by that statement, looking into those blue eyes that were now sparkling with mischief and amusement. “What?” 

“Your birthday dinner,” Alex repeated with a grin. “Did you think I forgot?”

“Um,” Olivia tried, chuckling at herself and rubbing the back of her neck. “I didn’t think you forgot but I kind of did.” Alex snorted, finishing off her toast and the last of her tea. “Of course you did.” 

“Where are we going again?” Olivia asked, motioning for Alex to stay put with a wave of her hand as she collected her dishes and moved over to the sink to wash them. “And do I have to dress up?” 

“ _Liv,_ ” Alex whined slightly and Olivia’s grin grew. “Did you really forget or are you purposely trying to stress me out? You know that stress is bad for the b-” 

Alex’s abrupt pause almost made Olivia snort. _‘Gotcha’_ she thought as she dried off Alex’s mug and put it away. Deciding that she could save teasing her wife for later, she responded: “I didn’t forget, and I’ll be ready I promise. I’ll even shower and everything.” 

“You’re insufferable,” Alex responded with a groan. 

“And yet you married me,” Olivia retorted, walking over to where Alex was sitting and wrapping her arms around Alex’s wasit, pulling her close and using her knuckle to tilt Alex’s chin up before pressing a kiss to the blonde’s upturned lips. She reeled in the taste of honey and spice that mixed with the slightly fruity taste of Alex’s lip balm, and she only pulled away when the blonde had relaxed completely against her. 

“Don’t you have to go to your appointment?” she asked, slightly proud of the slight daze that clouded Alex’s expression for a moment before she was able to collect herself and nod. 

“I should get going.” 

Olivia nodded, pressing one more kiss to Alex’s lips before stepping back to let her stand. She watched as the blonde collected her purse and keys, smiling when Alex stopped in front of the mirror by the door to apply a light coat of lipstick before pulling on her jacket. 

“Hey Lex,” Olivia called out, leaning against the kitchen counter and waiting until Alex’s eyes met hers. “I love you.” 

The smile that spread across Alex’s face made Olivia’s heart soar and she knew that she would work her entire life to make sure that Alex smiled like that as often as possible. 

“I love you too Liv. I’ll see you in a bit.” 

* * *

“Alexandra, good to see you my dear.” 

Alex looked up, immediately smiling at her OBGYN. Doctor Reneè Ansley had been with Alex and Olivia throughout the first pregnancy, offering sound advice, comfort and even a shoulder to cry on after they had lost the baby. “Likewise Reneè,” Alex responded, returning the gentle hug the older woman wrapped her in. 

“And I hear we have good news!” the doctor exclaimed warmly as she opened up the chart in her hands. Alex smiled, the excitement in Reneè’s voice palpable, matching the excitement fluttering in her chest. 

“The nurse said you’d be able to let me know how far along I am?” Alex asked, anxious to get through the numerous examinations that she knew were coming. 

“One step at a time Alexandra,” Reneè replied with a smile, placing Alex’s file on the counter and taking her stethoscope off of her neck as she stepped towards the examination table. “How have you been?” 

Alex nodded once, allowing the doctor to check her breathing before responding. “I feel ok. I was sick this morning but it hasn’t been too bad.” 

“Ok, that’s good,” Reneè replied warmly, resting her stethoscope around her neck once more before reaching for the blood pressure cuff. “But I meant how have _you_ been?” Alex sighed, thinking about the question, sitting quietly as Reneè took the rest of her vitals. After the doctor checked her blood pressure, temperature and pulse she finally replied. 

“I’m scared Reneè, I’m scared of what might happen. I’m scared that history will repeat itself.” Alex swallowed hard, looking down at her hands before she continued. “I’m terrified of getting Olivia’s hopes up…” 

“I take it you haven’t told her yet.”

The thought of her slip that morning made Alex smile slightly. “I haven’t, but she is a detective after all.” 

“New York’s Finest,” Reneè replied, throwing a wink at Alex over her glasses as she scribbled a couple of notes in Alex’s file. “Olivia loves you Alexandra, and no matter what happens, _that_ is one thing that won’t ever change.” 

“I feel like I let her down.” Alex confessed, her emotions getting the best of her and making her voice crack slightly. “She’s always wanted to have a baby, to start a family. I want to be able to give that to her.” 

Reneè placed a warm hand on Alex’s shoulder, her touch comforting. “I know you do, dear. And based on your vitals and the labs I had the girls run up, come October, you and Olivia are going to have your little one.” Alex smiled, her eyes filling with happy tears as she placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed gently. _‘I can’t wait to meet you my love.’_

* * *

“El, you have to swear to me you won’t say anything,” Olivia insisted into the phone as she used her tablet to scroll through Pinterest. She wouldn’t ever admit it, but she shared Alex’s pinning vice and had spent her morning creating different boards, all baby themed. 

_“I swear Liv, I won’t say anything,”_ her partner replied and she could hear the smile in his voice. _“Liv, don’t take this the wrong way, but-”_

Olivia nodded though she knew Elliot couldn’t see her, making sure to close Pinterest before setting her tablet down on the coffee table. “I know, I’m jumping the gun a little bit, but I can’t help it.”

_“I know, Liv, I get it. And I’m happy for you, for both of you.”_

“Thanks El,” Olivia replied, the excitement fluttering in her chest.

_“You know, if it’s a boy, Elliot is a really good name.”_

Olivia laughed loudly at that. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She was about to add something else before she heard the telltale sound of Alex’s keys in the lock. “I gotta go El. See you later.” Ending the call swiftly, Olivia stood just as Alex walked through the door, smiling brightly at the sight of Alex’s flushed cheeks and slightly disheveled hair. “Hey gorgeous. How’d it go?” 

Alex smiled and pulled off her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack before turning toward Olivia. “It went well. The doctor prescribed something for the nausea and told me to stay hydrated.” Olivia glanced at Alex’s purse, catching a glimpse of the ever familiar prescription bag. “I’m glad it went well baby. Are you feeling ok? Do you need anything?” she asked, not able to resist wrapping Alex in a hug when her wife came to stand before her. 

“Honestly, I could use a shower.” Alex replied, leaning close and nuzzling their noses together tenderly. “And then maybe a nap before we start getting ready for dinner?” Olivia hummed, tipping her head slightly to press a light kiss to Alex’s lips. “Will this nap involve cuddling?” she asked with faux seriousness. 

“Oh most definitely,” Alex replied, matching her tone, baby blue’s twinkling with mirth. Kissing Alex again, Olivia smiled and nodded once before replying: “You have yourself a deal. Do you want me to make us a light lunch while you shower?” 

“I’d much rather you join me in the shower,” Alex suggested with a grin. Olivia chuckled and shook her head. “As tempting as that offer is my love, you need to eat something.”

Alex pouted and Olivia almost caved. But whether or not Alex was ready to admit it, she was eating for two and Olivia knew that the toast she had eaten before her appointment wasn’t going to cut it. “You’re adorable, but I’m sticking to my guns. Go on,” she replied with a chuckle, gently pushing Alex towards their bedroom.

When Alex’s sweater came flying towards her, Olivia caught it before it hit her face, shaking her head at the grinning blonde who simply winked and retreated into their bedroom. Olivia pressed the sweater to her nose briefly, taking in the smell of their laundry detergent and Alex’s sweet perfume. Smiling, she folded it and placed it on the couch, images of Alex and their future child getting up to all kinds of shenanigans together flashing in her mind's eye.

They would drive her crazy, that was certain. But she wouldn’t have it any other way. And as she wandered into the kitchen to start on lunch, she murmured: “I love you already baby. I can’t wait to meet you.”

* * *

“I’m sorry that I got sick on your birthday Liv,” Alex murmured sleepily. “This is not how I pictured this day going.” After lunch they had cuddled up in bed as agreed, Alex laying on top of Olivia, her head on her chest as her wife ran gentle fingers through her still slightly dampened hair. Olivia’s heartbeat was strong and steady in her ear and Alex was surrounded by her warmth and her scent.

“You don’t have to apologize baby,” Olivia replied, scratching gently at her skull in a way that made Alex purr. “This has been the most relaxing birthday to date and we’re still going out to dinner. Besides, it’s not your fault you were a little sick this morning.” 

“Yeah, but I wanted to make you breakfast in bed and all that,” Alex argued with a sigh. 

“I know, but then we would have had to call the fire department and that would have really been a rough way to spend my birthday.” 

Alex pinched Olivia’s side, grinning when the brunette yelped slightly though she could feel her wife’s body shaking with laughter at her own joke. She lifted her head and glared at Olivia’s amused expression. “Liv, that happened one time. _One_ time. You’re not funny.” 

“A little funny,” Olivia countered, gently shifting them both so that she was sitting against the headboard with Alex in her lap. “But, seriously, you know I don’t like making a big deal about the day I was born.” 

Alex nodded sadly, knowing that the circumstances surrounding Olivia’s conception always weighed heavier on the detective’s mind when her birthday came around. When they had first started dating, Alex had wanted to make a huge deal out of the day, but she had learned that Olivia actually preferred a more quiet, intimate setting, with maybe a few friends or even just the two of them. 

“I know,” Alex replied softly, leaning in to kiss Olivia softly. “I know that what happened to your mother was horrible Olivia, and I would never want to imply that I’m in any way glad that it happened. But I am so, so happy that I have you in my life, that I’m able to be with you, to love you and be loved by you.” She ran a gentle hand through Olivia’s hair, before cupping her cheek and continuing. “You are a gift to this world Olivia Benson, and I am just so grateful that I’m able to be a part of your life.” 

Alex sighed happily when Olivia leaned forward to kiss her, resting her hands on her wife’s chest. The kiss was soft, sweet and intimate and it made Alex’s heart swell to know that she would be creating a family with this wonderful human being. When they parted, she smiled, gazing lovingly into warm, amber pools, soaking in the love she could see sparkling there. “Happy birthday, Liv.” 

“Having you in my life is greater than any gift that anyone could ever give me Alex,” Olivia replied, her voice low and laden with emotion. Alex bit her lip, thinking of the little gift she was growing inside of her. Though she had been planning to make the announcement and give Olivia her gifts after dinner that night, there was something about this moment that just fit. 

“So, does that mean you don’t want your presents?” Alex asked, keeping her tone light and playful.

“I mean, I _always_ want presents,” Olivia replied with a grin, kissing Alex’s nose and making her giggle. Alex nodded, and shifted out of Olivia’s lap despite her wife’s protests.

“Where are you going?” Olivia whined playfully, grabbing at Alex’s waist. Alex laughed, wiggling out of the detective’s grasp. “I’m going to get your presents, I’ll be right back.”

Alex walked into their shared closet, opening one of her drawers and pulling out 3 boxes and a pen. 

The first box contained a delicate white gold chain with a small, rectangular pendant. Set in the pendant was a small amethyst, Olivia’s birthstone, a small emerald, Alex’s birthstone, and set in between them an opal, the baby’s birthstone. The minute she had stepped out of the doctors appointment, she had called the jeweler that had helped her with the necklace and asked if there was any chance he could set the final stone that morning. He, in turn, had congratulated her and gushed for a few moments before assuring her that he would start work on it right away. 

The tiny opal he had chosen was perfect, white with swirling hints of colors that sparkled in the light and Alex had almost cried when she saw the finished product, thanking the man profusely before allowing him to wrap the gift for her. 

The second box contained an old Cartier watch that had belonged to her father. When Alex had told her mother that she was thinking of buying Olivia a new watch, her mother had simply smiled and given her the names of some family friends that just happened to be jewelers. However, a few days after their conversation, a box had arrived at Alex’s office by personal courier that contained the ever familiar yellow gold and steel watch her father wore throughout her childhood. With it, came two notes, one from her mother and one, to Alex’s surprise, from her father. 

With tears in her eyes, Alex reeled in every word her father had written, telling her that it had always been his intention to pass this watch along to whomever Alex had decided to marry. And, to Alex’s surprise, though they had never really talked about it, her father had written that he hoped that the _woman_ that would eventually steal Alex’s heart would be worthy of the gift of Alex’s love. Alex had cried, called her mother, and cried some more before thanking her. She had taken the watch to be resized, which to her continued surprise, was done free of charge when the man saw her father’s initials engraved in the back. 

_‘Anything for Alexander Cabot’_ , the jeweler had said with a warm smile as he handed Alex the newly sized and gift wrapped watch. 

The third box contained the tiny, crochet cap and the toy badge. Alex smiled as she ran her finger over the rim of the box, quickly writing out the message she had decided upon on the little notecard she had stored with the gifts. She placed the note inside the box and closed it once more, collecting all of the gifts before returning to the bedroom where she found Olivia sitting expectantly in the center of their bed. “Miss me?” 

“Always,” Olivia replied immediately, smiling brightly and eying the boxes in Alex’s hands. “That’s a lot-”

“Hush, it’s your birthday, I’m allowed to spoil you,” Alex interrupted, climbing onto the bed and tucking her legs under her before handing Olivia the box that contained her father’s watch. She watched with excitement as Olivia carefully unwrapped the black box, setting the paper aside and opening the lid, a gasp falling from her wife’s lips. “Alex…” 

Sensing the protest on the tip of her wife’s tongue, Alex interceded gently. “It was my fathers.” She swallowed, surprised by the sudden emotion she felt build in her throat. “My mother had it sent to me, along with a note from my father telling me that he wanted to give it to the _woman_ that stole my heart.” 

“So you gave it to me instead?” Olivia joked with a slight chuckle, though Alex could hear the thickness of her voice and see how her wife was blinking back the tears. She watched as Olivia removed the watch almost reverently from its box, and slid it onto her wrist, fastening the clasp and holding it out happily for Alex to see. “Very handsome,” Alex complimented tenderly, wiping away at a rogue tear that escaped her eye. 

Olivia leaned forward to kiss her and Alex happily reciprocated, resting their foreheads together briefly after they broke apart. “Ready for the next one?” she asked, giggling at Olivia’s excited nod. She grabbed the box with the necklace and handed it to her wife, smiling brightly at Olivia’s gasp when she opened it. 

“It’s so pretty,” Olivia exclaimed, slowly taking out the chain and holding the pendant in her palm as she ran her finger over the stones. “Amethyst for me, emerald for you… what’s the opal for?” Alex couldn’t contain her smile, and she fought the tears as she reached out to take the necklace from Olivia instead of answering the question. “Here, let me put it on you,” she offered softly, sliding her hands around Olivia’s neck and fastening the clasp before sitting back to admire how the pendant sat right between her wife’s collarbones. 

“Alex, what’s the opal for?” Olivia asked again, her voice soft, curious and so hopeful it made Alex’s heart swell. She sniffled, handing Oliva the third box without a word, offering an encouraging nod when Olivia continued to question her with her gaze. “Open it.” 

She watched, biting her lip as Olivia slowly pulled the lid off, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she watched her wife’s expressions shift slowly. Curiosity, then, as she read the note, realization, a laugh and then, sheer elation as she looked back up at Alex, the smile on her face hitting Alex full force, warming her like the rays of the sun. She let the tears flow freely, her own smile threatening to split her cheeks as she said: “Congratulations Liv, you’re gonna be a mommy.”

And then the world was spinning and Alex was on her back, laughing happily as Olivia pressed kisses to her cheeks and forehead and nose and lips, looking down at her with sparkling eyes, that smile still in full force. “We’re gonna have a baby?” she asked and Alex nodded, lifting her head to press a kiss to Olivia’s smiling mouth, tasting her tears and her joy before pulling back.

“We’re gonna have a baby Liv.” 

Alex giggled when Olivia pressed another series of happy kisses to her mouth and watched curiously as her wife slid down until her face was hovering just above Alex’s tummy. And as she realized what Olivia was doing, the tears started again, rolling down her cheeks as she reached down to run her fingers through Olivia’s hair, listening intently as her wife spoke softly.

“Hi baby… I know we haven’t met yet but I gotta tell ya, I love you so much already. And I can’t wait to welcome you to the world, Baby Benson.”


End file.
